Lecciones de Vida
by Janet0041
Summary: Hay conocimientos a través de nuestra existencia que vamos adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo cada que los vamos estudiando... sin embargo, hay lecciones que solo se adquieren cuando menos te lo esperas, y de la forma que menos piensas...AtemxIsis


**SUMMARY: **Los diferentes conocimientos a través de nuestra existencia los vamos adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo, cada que los vamos estudiando... sin embargo, hay lecciones que solo se adquieren cuando menos te lo esperas, y de la forma que menos piensas...

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Yu gi oh! Son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y no me pertenecen!

LECCIONES DE VIDA 

Por Janet0041

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Antiguo Egipto; el sol candente dejaba que sus rayos cayeran sobre la tierra calentando las dunas y el piso sobre el cual la civilización se trasladaba; dentro del palacio del faraón, no obstante, a pesar de que la temperatura disminuía considerablemente debido a la sombra fresca que producía la construcción, el calor era bastante fuerte también. Tras secar el sudo de su frente con el dorso de su mano, el joven príncipe continúo corriendo a través del largo corredor, buscando un lugar donde esconderse... al igual que en veces anteriores, había escapado de sus lecciones, y el escondite dentro de los jarrones ya no era tan bueno, puesto que cada que lo hacía, era el primer lugar donde los guardias le buscaban; a la distancia escuchó los pasos y las voces de algunos de los tantos guardianes del lugar, ante lo cual, trató de buscar un buen escondite para evitar ser capturado, sin embargo, no había objeto alguno que pudiera cubrirle... justo cuando pensaba que le pillarían, vio lo que podría ser su salvación: una puerta; sin esperar a mas, corrió hacia la misma y la cruzó, cerrándola a tiempo como para evitar ser visto. Al estar del otro lado, sintió una agradable brisa fresca cubrirle el cuerpo; tras girarse y mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había entrado al balneario del palacio, donde las aguas del Nilo formaban una piscina natural tras juntarse con las orillas de la construcción en esa pequeña zona; decidiendo que ese era un mejor lugar para permanecer, se sentó detrás de la maleza que había en el lugar, dejando que el suave murmullo del agua y el clima fresco le arrullaran...

Pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo abrir lentamente sus ojos; tras frotarlos y reconocer de manera lenta el lugar donde se encontraba, recordó lo ocurrido, mientras que decidido a no ser descubierto, se asomaba entre las hojas que le cubrían para ver qué había sido; ahí, en esos momentos, la sacerdotisa Isis acababa de entrar, seguida de sus damas de compañía; no obstante, éstas pronto se retiraron dejando a la mujer sola, al momento que el joven príncipe caía en cuenta de lo que seguía a continuación: antes de que pudiera apartar su mirada, la mujer se despojó totalmente de su vestimenta, mientras enseguida, caminaba elegantemente hacia las aguas del río y se introducía en las mismas, mientras lentamente, comenzaba a bañarse. El joven príncipe sintió como si le hubieran echado una flama en la cara, puesto que repentinamente, había comenzado a sentirla caliente... nunca, en sus 13 años de vida, había visto algo semejante... al menos no sin nada encima que le cubriera; sabiendo que no era correcto lo que hacía, intentó salir a hurtadillas del lugar, mas en cuanto trató de abrir la puerta para salir, el leve eco ocasionado por el jaleo de la puerta captaron la atención de la mujer, quien como acto reflejo cubrió su pecho con uno de sus brazos.

"¿¡Quién esta ahí?" demandó una respuesta la sacerdotisa, mientras que Atem simplemente quería tirarse al Nilo y dejar que los cocodrilos le devoraran "A quien esté ahí se lo advierto: si no se descubre en este instante, llamaré a los guardias..."

"...A-aguarde, Sacerdotisa Isis... n-no se enfade..." la conocida voz del chico fue algo que la dama no esperaba escuchar.

"...¿Príncipe, es usted?...Acérquese..." Isis salió de las aguas y se cubrió con la manta que llevaba para secarse, mientras el joven se acercaba finalmente; en silencio, le miró por breves "...Debo suponer que tiene una buena razón para esta clase de... _intromisión_ durante la hora de mi baño..."

"N-no es lo que piensa... yo... me ocultaba de Simon... buscando un lugar para hacerlo, llegué aquí y me quedé detrás de la maleza... sin darme cuenta me dormí, y tras escucharla entrar, quise salir, pero entonces usted me escuchó y yo..." el chico calló no sabiendo que mas decir; la mujer le miró en silencio por mas tiempo, ante el nerviosismo del mismo "...yo ni siquiera sabía esta era la hora en la que venía a bañarse, se lo juro..."

"El jurar es considerado un acto de blasfemia contra nuestros dioses, mi principe... no debería hacerlo..." el chico se mantuvo en silencio, mientras segundos después, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro de relajación "...Y aunque no estoy del todo segura sobre si lo que me dice es cierto, supongo que al menos eso explicaría el por qué Simon no le encontraba desde hacía un par de horas y yo no le vi cuando entré... así que, confiaré en que usted es tan honesto como el faraón y confiaré en su palabra..." la mujer camina de regreso a donde las aguas del Nilo tocan las orillas "Asi que con este asunto aclarado, proseguiré con mi baño..."

"D-de acuerdo... yo... saldré de este lugar... seguro Simon estará mas molesto que nunca..."

"¿De verdad quiere irse, mi principe?" la repentina e inesperada pregunta de la egipcia realmente sorprendió al joven principe; ¿qué clase de proposición era esa? Quizá era cierto que él estaba acostumbrado a que el personal femenino encargado de la hora del baño le asearan, pero jamás habia pensando en mirar como alguien mas lo hacía... y sobre todo tratándose de una de las personas mas importantes del palacio; la mujer se giró a mirar al chico, que aún mantenía su mano en la puerta, disponiéndose a abrirla "Si así lo desea, solo le pediré que cierre la puerta al salir... si no es asi, será mejor que se acerque... la decisión es suya..." y sin mas, la mujer nuevamente se despojó de la única prenda que le cubría y entró al agua; por su parte, el joven Atem simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación, no entendiendo muy los motivos por los cuáles su decisión habia sido la de permanecer ahí; un tanto nervioso, simplemente caminó hacia donde el piso de piedra terminaba y se sentó el primero de los escalones, mientras miraba a la egipcia bañarse.

Realmente era algo que no lograba comprender; sabía que el cuerpo era algo totalmente natural, incluso algo sagrado, mas esta vez, no entendía por que se sentía tan incómodo; tampoco lograba entender los motivos del por qué si le avergonzaba tanto mirar la figura desnuda de la sacerdotisa, aún asi, no apartaba su mirada de ella; sintió nuevamente como si su cara fuera a estallar de ardor cuando la mujer comenzó a lavar su pecho; había hecho exactamente lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo, y aunque le habia ocasionado un leve ruborizo, tan solo el haber visto su pecho moverse un poco con cada movimiento que la chica hacía, realmente le producía algo... casi podía decir que le... gustaba...

"Aún no me ha dicho, príncipe... los motivos por los cuáles se escondía de Simon..." comenzó a hablar la joven sin dejar de lavarse, despertando al chico de su encantamiento.

"¿Ah? Bueno... es que... sé que se enfadará conmigo pero... me aburren sus lecciones... es decir, son muchas cosas que aprender... y aunque sé que es mi responsabilidad y mi obligación... no puedo evitar querer huir siempre..."

"Supongo que tiene razón... y créame, le aseguro que usted no ha sido el primero ni será el último que haga eso... en chicos de su edad es muy común este tipo de actitudes... sin embargo, habrá un dia en que no podrá escapar, y tendrá que afrontar la realidad como todo un faraón..." la mujer le mira de reojo, mientras el chico mira su reflejo en el agua; entonces, prosigue con su baño "...¿Hay algo en especial que le guste... del cuerpo de una mujer...?"

"¿Q-Qué? Y-yo...!" el chico desvía la mirada, apenado "...tengo 13 años... no me interesan... esas cosas..."

"..." se acerca a la orilla hacia donde está él; tras un par de minutos en los que el chico no cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que ahora estaba la egipcia, finalmente tras notarlo no evitó ruborizarse nuevamente y echarse un poco hacia atrás "¿Está totalmente seguro de que no hay algo que le guste?" el joven parpadeó un par de veces mientras su respiración se agitaba, y no evitaba bajar su mirada hacia el pecho de la misma, apartándola a los pocos segundos. Isis sonrió "Dígame, mi príncipe... ¿le gustaría tocarlos?..."

"...¿Qué?..."

"¿Le pregunté que si le gustaría tocar mi senos...?" el chico parpadeó un par de veces, mientras ponía su mirada en ella, sin saber que pensar.

"...Es que... n-no es correcto..."

"Principe... no le pregunté si es correcto o no... dígame, ¿le gustaría tocar mis senos?..." Algo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al chico; realmente no sabía que hacer... pensaba de una manera, sin embargo, algo le estaba nublando su sentido común y quería actuar de otra; finalmente, tras apretar los labios, finalmente asintió, totalmente avergonzado; la egipcia se hincó un par de escalones mas abajo, de frente a él, a una distancia alcanzable para el chico "no me opondré...hágalo..."

Y así fue como tuvo su primer contacto con el cuerpo de una mujer; con movimientos suaves, movió su mano a través de ambos senos de la chica, recorriendo cada rincón de los mismos y con cada movimiento que hacía, sintiendo una extraña sensación bajando a través de su cuerpo; poco a poco, su respiración fue siendo un poco mas audible, y el hecho de que de vez en cuando notaba la mirada de la sacerdotisa encima suyo, en vez de avergonzarle, era como si le animara a seguir haciéndolo; realmente le estaba gustando aquello. Sin embargo, conforme los minutos fueron pasando, algo comenzó a incomodarle de ello... no la acción en si, si no que era con el mismo... algo en su entrepierna había comenzado a sentir verdaderamente molesto, hasta que finalmente, no solo fue obvio para él, sino también para la egipcia. El chico inmediatamente sujetó su parte afectada tratando de aminorar el dolor.

"Parece que tenemos un ligero problema..." dijo con cierto tono de picardía y a la vez dulzura la sacerdotisa, dándose cuenta de que el chico desconocía totalmente el asunto.

"No se que está pasando... ¿es normal?" la mujer asiente, mientras el chico no evita hacer una mueca de dolor "...me está doliendo..."

"Supongo..." le mira "...podría tratar de aminorar el dolor... ¿me permitiría?"

"¿Por qué me lo pregunta? H-hey... ¿q-que va a hacer sacerdotisa Isis...!" el chico se alarmó tras notar que la mujer se había agachado a la altura de sus piernas y tras inclinarse entre ellas, había comenzado con sus manos a hacer por un lado el calzoncillo de tela que llevaba debajo de su túnica, dejando al descubierto parte de su propio cuerpo; la egipcia miró al principe, quien estaba totalmente desconcertado "¿m-me va a doler...?"

"No, pero si quiere que me detenga, dígamelo, ¿de acuerdo?" el joven asintió no entendiendo bien que seguía a continuación, sin embargo, todo el nerviosismo, la vergüenza e incluso el miedo de aquella situación desaparecieron repentinamente cuando sintió la boca de la egipcia alrededor de su zona doliente, transformándola en una sensación que no supo describir.

Era como si un cosquilleo le recorriera el cuerpo... era algo, que simplemente, se sentía bien... inclusive, demasiado bien... sin saber realmente los motivos de toda aquella sensación de delicia, su respiración comenzó a agitarse cada vez mas, transformándose a los pocos segundos en leves murmullos y algún que otro jadeo que trataba de ahogar en su garganta; pronto, comenzó a sujetar la cabeza de la egipcia, tratando de sacar un poco de toda aquella sensación con jugueteos con el pelo de la misma, sintiendo su placer incrementarse con el paso de los minutos. La mujer se detuvo por breves instantes, al momento que levantaba su mirada hacia el chico.

"¿Quiere que me detenga?" el chico negó lentamente mientras su respiración seguía agitada, sintiendo nuevamente esa oleada de placer invadiéndole cuando la sacerdotisa reanudó con lo que había cesado.

"Mas...rapido..." ordenó el joven egipcio entre leves jadeos, mientras la mujer simplemente se limitaba a cumplir con lo pedido.

Casi podía sentir como todas sus ansias se iban acumulando... ansias que iban y venian recorriendo cada extremo de su cuerpo al grado de casi hacerle temblar, mientras que aún en un estado casi de éxtasis, luchaba por controlar los espasmos que de vez en cuando sufría y los jadeos que de pronto llegaba a soltar, tomando con mas fuerza el cabello de la muchacha... casi podía sentir, como si de una cuenta regresiva se tratase, que pronto explotaría... cada vez faltando un poco menos, sujetaba con mas fuerza usando sus manos la cabeza de la egipcia, que seguía sin detenerse en lo absoluto, cada vez mas y mas rapido, hasta que finalmente, el chico no aguantó mas, dando un leve alarido en el acto y no logrando controlar la expulsión física de su placer en forma líquida dentro de la boca de la egipcia, cerrando con fuerza sus piernas de manera inconsciente; tras los segundos en los que jadeante trató de reponerse de la fase final de todo aquel acto, su cuerpo finalmente volvió a estar en calma como en un principio, viéndose su actitud turbada tras reaccionar ante lo que había pasado; mirando a la sacerdotisa que acababa de reincorporase, ésta última en total silencio y limpiándose los pequeños ríos de líquido que se le dibujaban fuera de la boca, el príncipe nuevamente se sintió avergonzado de lo último que acababa de acontecer.

"Y-yo... no sé que fue lo que pasó... l-le juro sacerdotisa Isis... traté de aguantar pero..." un dedo en sus labios le hizo guardar silencio, mientras la mujer, tras haberse pasado lo que traía en la boca y haberse limpiado la misma con un poco de agua, le besó suavemente.

"Lo que pasó no es algo de lo que deba avergonzarse, mi príncipe, sino todo lo contrario... para ser su _primera vez_, ha estado muy bien..."

"...¿De verdad?... Pues... no sé que decir... quizá ¿gracias?..."

"...Creo que soy yo... la que debería agradecer este privilegio, príncipe Atem..." el chico no evitó sonreír; finalmente, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro, al momento de acariciarle el cabello por última vez al chico y salir de las aguas para comenzar a secarse "...ahora, creo que lo mejor sería que saliera de este lugar... si nos ven a ambos salir de aquí, nos meteremos en serios problemas..." el chico asiente, mientras se dirige hacia la salida, deteniéndose por breves y girándose a mirarla.

"¿Sacerdotisa Isis?... Esto que pasó... ¿se volverá a repetir alguna vez? Usted sabe... ¿con alguien mas?..."

"Por supuesto mi principe... con la mujer que decidas hacerla tu esposa... la diferencia será, que en aquel será el acto mas hermoso que pueda imaginar... será el acto que le permita dejar huella a lo largo de todo Egipto, y de la historia... es una de las lecciones mas importantes de la vida..."

"...le agradezco entonces, por habérmela enseñado... seguro que con Simon no la hubiera percibido igual..."

"Puede estar seguro de ello, alteza... puede estar seguro..." y sin más, el chico finalmente salió del lugar.

Esa misma noche, la sacerdotisa caminaba por los pasillos del palacio dirigiéndose hacia su propios aposentos, con una sensación de satisfacción y alegría dentro de su corazón; los pasos a la distancia y la voz de su faraón llamándole le hicieron detenerse, girándose hacia el mismo y haciendo una reverencia ante él.

"Buenas noches, Sacerdotisa Isis... lamento molestarla tan tarde... es solo que, necesito la resolución de una preocupación mía... cómo tú sabrás, mi tiempo se está acabando... y no quiero partir sin antes saber, ¿qué será de mi hijo? Como faraón confío en que reinará bien... pero no sé como lo hará en su vida como persona...usted sabe, como esposo y padre de familia..."

"Esta tarde, obtuve esa respuesta, mi faraón... y puede estar tranquilo... le aseguro que el príncipe será un excelente hombre... tanto como gobernante, así como miembro de familia... puede estar seguro..."

"Se lo agradezco mucho, sacerdotisa... que pase buena noche..."

"Lo mismo para usted, mi faraón..."

Después de que su señor se alejara, finalmente la chica caminó un poco mas y entró en su habitación, tumbándose en el camastro tras haberse quitado los adornos y su articulo milenario, y tras apagar la vela que llevaba, sonriendo por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormida, dejando que el viento del desierto arrullara a todo Egipto con su cántico nocturno...

F I N

_Okeeeeeeey... Ni siquiera yo sé de donde salió esto... es decir, jamás había escrito fics así, que aunque sé no es muy explícito el contenido, es algo subido de tono para lo que siempre he hecho, asi que, pues... ¿qué puedo decir? Dejen Reviews! ñnUUUU_


End file.
